The present disclosure relates to band clamps. More particularly, it relates to an improved quick release band clamp which does not damage the conduit to which it is connected.
One widely used band clamp is known as a worm gear clamp. These clamps have numerous uses. One particular use is to attach a metal tube or plug to a conduit made of a resilient material, such as to a silicon rubber sleeve or tube.
One problem with known worm gear clamps is they do not seal uniformly around the circumference of the band. Another problem is that they cut and tear the tube material, due to the sharp edges of the band and the stamped slots through the band. Therefore, it has been desired to provide a clamp that can seal uniformly while protecting the conduit material to which it is secured from cuts and tears.
It is also known that a liner can be placed beneath the band of a worm gear clamp to prevent damage to the material of the conduit being clamped. However, this solution is disadvantageous since it requires a separate member, thereby increasing the cost of the clamp, adding weight and adding to assembly time as well.
Moreover known worm gear clamps do not have a quick disconnect feature, which makes them less desirable for that reason as well. A quick release feature would allow a clamp to be only partially untorqued for removal. This is not possible with worm gear clamps, and numerous other types of clamps. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a band clamp which overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others and provides advantages not heretofore available.